


Wouldn’t miss it for the world

by Hotgitay



Category: God Friended Me (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Arthur approaches trish after his ceremony for becoming the next bishop of New York
Relationships: Trish Allen/Arthur Finer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Wouldn’t miss it for the world

“Trish I’m surprised you made it”Arthur was not expecting to see Trish at his ceremony for becoming the new bishop of New York 

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world Arthur”Trish pressed a light kiss to his cheek 

“This means a lot to me that you came despite our bridges of troubled water”Arthur said 

“The past is the past”Trish was willing to give the man another chance with her heart and her trust 

“I will find a balance”Arthur promised her squeezing her hand 

“I’ll hold you to it”Trish cheekily mentioned 

“I missed you”Arthur says opening up slightly 

Arthur’s own children Miles and Ali have noticed that ever since Trish called off the wedding he’s been lonely 

“You have a way of showing it”Trish smiles softly


End file.
